Las 50 cosas que no sabias de los Cullen
by DannieAlf'908
Summary: Bueno...aca les traigo las 50 cosas que hacen de que los Cullen se vean tan raros. Hay datos curiosos y a la vez divertidos creados por mi Espero qe les guste, entren! MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT


**Bueno…les había adelantado un pedazasito de este fic, que va dedicado para mis amigas y blah blah blah.**

**Resulta que por asuntos de lógica e inspiración, no podrá ser así =(**

**Pero vengo con razones de "Porque la familia Cullen es tan rara como todos creen"**

**Va dedicado a todas las personas que aman a esta familia, pero su gran defecto es lo que le quita su razón de ser. Pero bueno…son los Cullen ¿no?, los amaremos igual. Con sus defectos y virtudes.**

**Enjoy**

"Las 50 razones, para que ustedes entiendan de que la familia Cullen es tan rara como todos creen"

1. La ropa que tu crees que es perfecta, Alice la compra y al segundo día que la usaste la bota al basurero (que desperdicio ¿no?)

2. Alice cree de que la ropa es desechable

3. Estas obligada a pasar 3 horas esperando de que Carlisle se desocupe y preguntarle que hora es

4. Todos en el pueblo hablan de los sonidos raros que hay en las noches en el bosque (Emment&Rosalie)

5. Siempre hay que escapar de algún vampiro que los quiere matar

6. Alice vive cantando todo el día "Rich Girl" de Gwen Stephani

7. Estas obligada a hacer dieta para que te quede el vestido Oscar de la Renta que Alice te regalo

8.Y si no usas el vestido estarás en la lista negra por toda su vida, y eso es peor de todo.

9. Esme, Emment, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper y Renesmee están en la lista negra y ahora mismo están organizando el closet de Alice, por color, diseñador, tamaño y con los zapatos que combinan.

10. Todos los días Renesmee tiene que limpiar el patio, ya saben, el perro =)

11. Cada semana hay reunión familiar y no es nada fuera de lo normal, porque siempre culpan a Emment.

12. Edward nunca te hablara en un idioma claro, porque habla: español, ingles, portugués, francés, italiano, japonés, búlgaro, catalán, chino mandarin, coreano, cantones, ruso, alemán, danés, perro, gato, loro, zorro, zarigüeya, etc.

13. Nunca sabrás donde encontrarlos, porque están "de campamento" o se fueron a Marte de seguro.

14. Bella es la persona que te identificara siempre, porque tanto ella como tu se siempre se caen.

15. Rosalie aun esta intentando de pintar el jeep de Emment de color rosa

16. Jacob tiene problemas de acides y por eso Renesmee todos los días barre el patio, para sacar su excremento de encima

17. Para que les quede claro, Jasper y Edward no son emos

18. Las únicas dos personas que le gusta U2 en la casa son Renesmee y Bella, lo malo es que solo se saben la canción One.

19. El único en la casa que es a prueba de balas es Jacob, porque los demás le tienen miedo a las pistolas

20. El piano de Edward tiene una habitación exclusiva para el

21. Esme y Renesmee ven Sweet 16

22. Todos los años Carlisle, Edward, Emment y Jasper, eligen al azar quien se disfrazara de Santa para navidad

23. Curiosamente Emment sale en el video With Love de Hilary Duff, creemos que es un impostor

24. La consola Wii esta escondida en la casa de Jacob, allí nunca entraran, ya que nadie soporta su olor

25. Renesmee escondió la consola allí, ya que nadie le prestaba atención

26. Bella esta teniendo un serio problema de cómo es que Charlie no la llama para pedirle que cocine.

27. Renesmee es fan de Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart, y cree de que Robsten es real

28. En Facebook Alice fue etiquetada como Pucca y Jasper como Garu

29. Emment esta en la campaña contra el SIDA

30. Emment en unos de sus momentos artísticos quiso recrear a la Monalisa, pero cuando vio a Jacob haciendo sus necesidades en el patio, se inspiro e hizo El Grito.

31. Solo Carlisle sabe quien nació primero, y fue la gallina…¿o el huevo?

32. Si Edward no hubiera conocido a Bella, al otro día hubiera confesado que era Gay.

33. La película favorita de Rosalie es Donde Están Las Rubias y Miss Simpatía. ¿qué coincidencia, no?

34. Emment y Rose se casan cada 2 meses

35. Carlisle es fanático de Dr. House

36. Esme como entrega amor, también quita; como castigo, los Cullen no tendrán 5 meses de sexo, por matar sus plantas

37. La ultima vez que los Cullen fueron al cine, Emment y Carlisle salieron llorando, porque fueron a ver Toy Story 3

38. Desde ese día los juguetes se los regalaron a Mike Newton y el estaba muy feliz

39. Para Esme, su sueño es que Renesmee tenga sus Sweet 16, se case con Jacob, y que se compre una Araucaria. (es un árbol chileno chicos)

40. Recién Carlisle se entera de que estaba saliendo con una enfermera, el cual no recuerda decirle que si cuando ella le pregunto si quería salir con ella

41. Se supone de que Emment tuvo que dar el discurso en el matrimonio de Edward y Bella, pero por una extraña razón el se esfumo en ese momento

42. Curiosamente Edward y Bella salen en los videos de Decode- Paramore, Neutron Star Collition- Muse y All Yours- Metric.

43. Para navidad Edward le regalo a Renesmee un Mini Cooper con GPS, y un dispositivo de rastreo, solo si por casualidad…y seguridad.

44. Yo como escritora y lectora he pensado en demandar a Edward de posesión ilegal de heroína.

45. Jacob y Rosalie tienen mucho en común y mucho en que pelear

46. Y me refiero a Renesmee

47. Jasper se siente identificado con Robert Pattinson, lo siguen miles de chicas como si fueran una, y esa es Alice

48. Bella tuvo una cita a escondida con Robert Pattinson

49. Y Edward con Kristen Stewart

50. Los Cullen me mataran

**Les gusto?**

**A mi me encanto**

**Dejen sus reviews porfiiiis.**


End file.
